<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snuffles In Repose - The Disney Attempt by brightened</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738654">Snuffles In Repose - The Disney Attempt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightened/pseuds/brightened'>brightened</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightened/pseuds/brightened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot within Snuffles in Repose. Sirius is desperate to escape his dog form, even if it means turning to less traditional ways of breaking a hex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snuffles In Repose - The Disney Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pechat/gifts">Pechat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was quick and dirty, written thanks to a cute idea by pechat. No editing or forethought at all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ever read any Muggle fairy tales?” Snuffles asks. Severus looks up from the cards spread across the coffee table and frowns. </p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“Muggle fairy tales. You know, like...Sleeping Beauty, The Frog Prince, Rapunzel.” Snuffles is sitting quite stiffly next to the coffee table. Severus feels as though he’s walking into a trap but can’t figure out what that trap would be. They were having a relatively pleasant, quiet Sunday morning until this. It would be just like Snuffles to start spouting nonsense and ruin it.</p><p>“No, can’t say that I have,” Severus answers.</p><p>“Well, they’re rather boring, but they all have this one type of magic in them. I thought we could try it and see if it helps my, ah, situation.” Snuffles words come very quickly and Severus is only feeling more on guard with each one.</p><p>“What type of magic is that?”</p><p>“The magic of love,” Snuffles says and Severus snorts. “No, listen! Albus believes in it, doesn’t he? He says Lily dying for Harry saved him from the Killing Curse.”</p><p>“I’m not going to die for you,” Severus snaps. “And I don’t love you.” He realizes he should have said that second part first. He should have been much more emphatic about it as well. </p><p>“No, you don’t have to die, these Muggle stories have a, erm, different way of activating that magic. And I don’t think you have to actually love the person, these Muggles just meet each other and kiss and all the hexes are broken!” Snuffles sounds positively raving and Severus feels vaguely ill.</p><p>“Did you say <em>kiss</em>?”</p><p>“What can it hurt?” Snuffles asks and he’s indignant now. “If you were the one stuck in here, you’d want me to try it, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“What did you hit your head on?” Severus asks and Snuffles growls. “I’m not kissing a dog.”</p><p>“Come on, Snape. One kiss and I might be gone forever. No more dog hair in your beloved coffee.” Severus scowls to impress upon the dog how insane he is. Still, he is more than a little tired of hair floating in his mugs. </p><p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Severus says and Snuffles leaps to all four with a joyful bark.</p><p>“You’ll try it?” Snuffles asks.</p><p>“If you ever speak of this to anyone, I will murder you without mercy. There will be dog entrails strewn across the gardens,” Severus says.</p><p>“That’s extremely graphic,” says Snuffles. “I’m not sure if I want that vile mouth kissing me anymore.”</p><p>“Great, I’ll get back to my game then,” Severus says.</p><p>“No, no, I’m kidding, come plant one on me Snape!” Snuffles jumps up onto the sofa and offers the top of his head to Severus. Severus’s lips curl in disgust. This is the same dog that shit on his carpet, after all. Better to get it over with, though.</p><p>With a heavy exhale, he leans forward and presses those lips to the black fur between Snuffles’s ears. Snuffles leans away and swivels his head this way and that, trying to look down at his own body. The moments pass and Snuffles’s ears droop.</p><p>“Guess that was silly of me,” Snuffles says quietly. “Sorry, Snape.” Severus feels a traitorous twinge. He shouldn’t feel bad for Snuffles - <em>he’s</em> the one that’s been forced to give up all privacy and solitude for the mutt. But...he does feel bad.</p><p>“Maybe <em>you</em> have to kiss <em>me</em>,” Severus says. </p><p>“That’s not how it works,” Snuffles says.</p><p>“Right. I forgot you’re an expert in hex-breaking kisses.”</p><p>“Fine!” Snuffles tilts his snout up and licks Severus on the cheek. It’s smelly, wet, and grossly warm. Still Snuffles does not change. He says, “This was stupid.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Severus says. “Let’s never speak of it again.”</p><p>And they don’t, not for many years. Until one day, long after Snuffles has been returned to human form, they walk hand-in-hand down a street and spot a little girl repeatedly kissing her puppy on the top of her head. Sirius turns to Severus with a grin and says, “Think she’s trying to break a curse?”</p><p>Severus hits him but not very hard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>